


Make a Way

by BrewingTeaKettle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day 3: Doubts/Regrets, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ahhhhh, late upload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrewingTeaKettle/pseuds/BrewingTeaKettle
Summary: Hanzo and Jack recently started a relationship, but Hanzo is soon to doubt what he and the soldier has.





	Make a Way

**Author's Note:**

> So this is Day 3! I am working on Day 4 soon! 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!

"I'm so glad that we decided to give it a try, Hanzo." Jack said.

They were inside Jack's quarters, deciding to talk.

"Yes, I can say the same for me." Hanzo replied.

He got surprised when the soldier reached out his hand and placed it on top of Hanzo's.

The small touch of affection sending butterflies in his stomach. 

Jack stared to the other man's eyes.

"To be honest, I would have stopped this right then and there, but I'm glad I didn't." Jack said with content sigh, as he looked at the Shimada.

"Well, I would not be surprised if you did."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows at the other man. 

"What do you mean Hanzo?" Jack asked the man, getting confused.

"To be honest with you, I actually have no idea of your intentions, at all. I feel weary on how will this turn out. That is all I am stating." Hanzo wanted to stop himself from talking, but after keeping things to himself for so long, he couldn't help it.

Jack retrieved his hand. Hanzo felt cold all of a sudden.

"Wait, where did this come from? You think I'm lying?" Jack started to feel irritated.

"No, it's just that-" 

"Just what? That I'm making this up? You know damn well what I feel for you, and I know you do for me too!" 

Hanzo flinched a little, hearing the man raise his voice. He doesn't like where this is going.

On the other hand, the old soldier saw the surprise on the elder Shimada's face.

"Sorry Hanzo. I didn't mean to." Jack said in a calmer tone, putting his hand on top of Hanzo's once more.

"It's fine. I understand. I'm the one who should apologize. I went out of line. It's just-" Hanzo paused again, doubting whether to continue.

"Don't worry. Tell me, Hanzo." Jack soothed.

"I hurt everyone who come near me, and I'm afraid of getting hurt myself..." Hanzo said with a sad sigh.

The soldier cupped the other's cheek, caressing it.

"You're not gonna hurt me, and I absolutely wouldn't even think of hurting you." 

"How can you be so sure, Jack? What makes you think that-"

"I'll make sure of it. _We'll_ make sure of it. I experienced it too, Hanzo. I know how you feel."

Hanzo felt touched for the reassuring words the soldier gave him. He felt guilty for even doubting the man. Why would he even doubt on putting his love in the man's hands, when they have been there all along?

"I... apologize. I want this to truly work, that is all. How can I know that this is not going to be another painful experience?" Hanzo didn't know that he was crying until the soldier wiped them away with his thumbs.

"We'll make a way." Jack finally sealed Hanzo's lips with his own. The two of them filled with emotion in the final act. 

The night sky shimmered with stars, and the wind is getting colder, but Hanzo and Jack had all the warmth they need to not notice.

**Author's Note:**

> For me, angst is such a good theme on these two!! 
> 
> Don't forget to check Tumblr!
> 
> Love you, and thanks for reading! ♡♡♡


End file.
